One Night Touch
by JstBreathe94
Summary: After a drunken night Bella gets pregnant! Bella doesn't remember half of the night so everyone thinks that it's Jacob's baby! Or is it? rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Okay well this is my 5th story and it was inspired by The Single Pregnant Women Club. Great story by the way. And yes it's another Bella gets pregnant story.

I don't own anything.

Bella 4 yrs old

I looked around at the brightly colored room. It seemed like a nice place but I didn't know anyone and I was scared. All the faces around me looked so different!

I searched for a face that could be my friend. I saw a curly red head with green eyes. She looked nice. She was sharing her toy with a bronze haired green eyed boy right in front of the teacher. Aw that's so-oh goodness! She just punched the boy after the teacher turned around! Okay so maybe not her.

"Hi!" I looked at my left for the voice and there was a brown haired brown eyed girl. Maybe I will find a fiend.

"Hi." I weakly replied back.

"I'm Angela. What's your name?" She smile at me i could tell that we were going to get along.

"Isabella." I told her my full name. Daddy doesn't like me using it he would rather me be called Bella. But what's wrong with Isabella? It's what my mom used to always call me?

"Hey my mom gave me some play-doh yesterday and I brought it here. Wanna play with me?" Her eyes brightening as much as her smile. How could I say no?

"Sure!" We skipped over to the table where Angela was before and started to make our own city.

"What's that gonna be?" Angela pinted at the big purple building in my hand.

"Well my Daddy said that when he's done building his hotel that it will be nice and big and that I'll be able to live in it like a princess!" I explained.

"That's cool! So are you rich like all the other hotel people's?" she asked.

"No. After my mommy died last year my Dad said that he got some money from her and that he was gonna build his and her dream." I said.

We stayed silent for awhile. When Isabegela was almost done I looked to the end of the room and saw the bronze haired boy from before and he looked lonely at that table all by himself.

"I'll be right back." I hopped off my seat as Angela waved. I walked over to the boy and he took notice immediantly.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"Hi." he said with a shy smile.

"Do you wanna play with play doh with ma and Angela?" I asked. He looked like a really nice guy just shy.

"Sure! I'm Edward by the way." All his shyness disappeared.

"Isabella." Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

"Can I just call you Bella?" I nodded and we hurried over to Angela.

Bella 13 yrs old

I threw my peace signed black tote bag into my locker and put on my To Write Love On Her Arms hoodie befor slamming my locker shut. You could say I was now sort of the gothic outcast type. And what just happened made me super pissed.

Lauren Mallory the blonde head cheerleader demon herself invited me to her 14th birthday party.

You're probably wondering why this made me mad. After all there were some girls that would pay to have my invite. But I knew that Lauren was doing it for only one reason. My dad.

After I turned 6 my dad's hotel really took off. We soon started getting really rich clients and celebrities were even staying there on vacation. My dad warned me when I was 7 to make sure that no one was using me for the money. Which we had alot of. Of course being my dad's only daughter I was going to get all of it.

So I always made sure that no one knew. The only people that did know was Angela and Edward. Both were my friends before I was rich and still treated me the same after. But then about a year ago the paper did a story on the hotel and put it on the front page. All you saw was:

**SEATTLE'S OWN SWAN SUITES NUMBER ONE HOTEL IN THE WORLD!!!**

Then under it was a picture of me and my dad. People haven't left me alone since. Even some of the teacher's suck up to me. Anyway you could say that I can see b.s. and know when to call it out.

"Now Bella what has that locker ever done to you?" I would recognize that sarcastic voice anywhere. I turned around and saw Edward.

"Well it's in this school so that's strike one." I replied and hugged him. And NO we're not dating. Edward has just been one of those really good friends that's always there for you.

"Angela called me and said that she had to leave for Africa again." I groaned after hearing this. Angela has been going all over the world with her photography internship. She got the spot out of 10,000 applications. So yeah she's pretty amazing at it. But it also ment that she was out of school a lot. Which sucked because Edward was in half of my classes to shield me from people and Angela was in the other. I can't wait to get out of here.

Bella 18 yrs-old

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked in. The place looked amazing. Well then again I was the one to do it all. I took over the entire prom committee and did all of the decorating and planning myself. People said I had a real knack for it and that is why I'm going to university for design.

"Wow it's amazing Bella!" Edward squeezed my hand. And NO still not dating. Edward was always my dad but mostly because he has been in love with me since we were 15 and because I didn't want some jerk from school trying to get in my pants all night long. He's also with me for another reason. Edward and I made a pact when we were 12 that we would be each others first time on prom night. And now the night was finally here. I actually didn't think we'd make it this long.

You see back when I was 15 the pharmacy screwed up and instead of my alergy medicine they gave me some chicks medicine that was super to make her want more sex. and of course that same night Edward and I were going to the movies. It really started to kick in during the previews and when the lights were turned down I was trying to hard to not start moaning. So finally I jumped on top of Edward and made out with him. He was completely shocked and didn't know what to do. Luckily we were seeing an older movie and we were the only people in the theater.

After a few minutes I took my shirt off and forced Edwards hands to my chest. Then I reached down for his zipper. He grabbed my hands and pushed me off and put my shirt on.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you?!" He whisper shouted.

"I don't know. I just feel over hormoned." I told truthfully. Edward took me to his dad, who's a doctor, and he found out about the pills and finally gave me a stimulant.

When I got home I told my dad and we sued the pharmacy which of course was another 2 million in our bank account. But anyway I was terrified for tonight.

As the night went on Edward and I swayed to the slow songs and grinded a little during the raps.

"Are you sure?" Edward stared into my brown eyes.

"Yes." I replied. There wasn't anyone else that I trusted enough to do this with. Of course it had to be Edward.

There was only about 30 minutes left to the dance but Edward and I made our way towards the door.

It didn't take long to get up to the room. I was quickly down to just my bra and panties and Edward un his boxers.

Then fire.

Bella 21 yrs-old

Great another bimbo's 21st birthday party at the hotel. Odds are she'll probably get wasted and have sex with some random guy. Or wait maybe that's me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'll try and update as fast as I can but I keep no promises. There will be a detailed sex scene next chapter but until then...

REVIEW!!!


	2. Love Game

Chapter 2. Okay well I might not be able to update very often cuz I'm also working on my RENT fanfic but I'll try my best. Also I love all the reviews and stuff so thanks guys!!!

And if you haven't noticed this is all human.

I don't own anything

Warning this chapter is rated M so if you don't want to read about Bella's sexy time please skip.

Bella pov

I hated my Dad's rule. The "if someone's having a party you have to host it." rule. Sometimes it was fun but it also had downfalls. Like today. I hated when I have to babysit either some bratty 16 year-old on her sweet sixteen or some over-excited chick that was turning 21 and was going to drink twice her weight in alcohol. Let me tell you it gets old. But one thing I hate most is when they call that MTV station and have them film it but thankfully that wasn't happening tonight. That was last week.

Anyway I was walking up the familiar entrance with Angela. She was finally back from her photography tour in Europe. And yes we're still friends. Even with all the fame I still don't be friends with people that just want to be seen with me that's why I still have the same 2 friends. With the exception of my on again off again relationship with Jacob black. It was never serious we'd just go out for about a day when I was feeling lonely if Angela and Edward were away and then I'd realize that he was only in it for the fame and dump him.

So hopefully that didn't happen tonight since I really wanted to drink.

You see every now and then I just like to get so drunk that I block the world out and that's what happens. I drink so much its like a momentarily leave my body and it gets filled with some sex vixen.

But hey at least it's not as bad as Edward. Edward blocks out about half of everything. Like he'll get drunk and sleep with a girl and will remember her name but not what she looked like or something wierd like he won'r remember her face just her body.

Angela was always the designated driver she's never touched alcohol except for the occasional mojito.

"Bella will you promise not to leave me and go do some guy that you find?" Oh yeah that happens a lot to.

"Sorry Ang can't promise that." I smiled and laughed.

"At least call me when you're done so I don't end up going to your room and alking in...again." Angela sighed. Then we both laughed at the memory.

And yes i do have my own room at the hotel except it's more like an apartment. You see I have the entire penthouse (the top floor) not to mention but my own elevator that you have to use a special key that only I have to open it.

"but anyway how do I look?" I always asked Angela this. She looked up and down at my dark blue strapless mini dress and sighed.

"Flawless as usual and me?" Angela on the other hand was wearing skinny jeans and a black tank top but she had reasons.

"Good enough that the pervs won't hit on you so that you can go back to Ben and be faithful." She smiled at this. When Angela was in England she met this great guy named Ben Cheney and they've been engaged for 5 months now.

"So when's Edward suppose to be here?" Yes I also drag Edward to these things.

"He said he was already sulking by the bar." I giggled Edward also didn't like big parties. But that was mostly because he knew that I would more than likely grind on another guy. Yeah he's still in love with me.

"Bella you should really give him a chance." I shrugged and we walked in.

It was the usual dark, for the grinding, and strobe lights, to make everyone think they're in a different world, and of course the bait the light up bar. Which had a sulking Edward at it. Don't get me wrong Edward wasn't a prude that was waiting for me he had about a diferent girl a week. Kinda like me.

As we got closer to him his frown turned into a smile. I immediantly hugged him.

"Hey sexy man." I cooed. Once again not dating I always call guys that.

"Hi B." He said back and then hugged Angela.

30 minutes later

We all got caught up with Ang and Edward and I downed a bunch of drinks. Edward left for the dance floor about five minutes ago to dance with Tanya his sometimes girlfriend.

Angela and I were talking about her work in Italy. Well she was talking and I was trying to listen. I was completely wasted and finishing my 3rd 20 tequilla shot specials. When Love Game by Lady Gaga came on.

"Oh I love this song!" I shouted and ran to the dance floor. I could faintly hear Angela call me but it was to late I was at the center of the dance floor.

I had to find a guy and quick. You see this is about were I doon't remember anything and Jamie (my drunken alter ego) takes over.

I immediantly grabbed some brunette guy even though it was dark I could tell he was gorgeous and well toned. yum...

"Hi." he said. His voice was so sexy and I could smell a ton of alcohol on his breath.

I immediantly turned around and started rubbing my backside against his "disco stick". It wasn't to far into the song that he started moaning. And I just grinded harder. I then switched to my front and was pretty much haing sex with him with my clothes on. I could tell that I was gonna get some and so did he. He placed his hands firmly on my ass forcing me to grind harder which I did.

He started to feel up my thighs and butt and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist. He just moaned gratitude.

I then unwrapped my legs and stuck my hand down his pants. I took his big member into my hands and the second I did it started to fill with excitment. I took out my hand I stretched up to his ear.

"Let's have some funthis beat is sick I wanna rake a ride on your disco stick." I sang along with the music. I then grabbed his hand and lead him to my elavator.

We then arrived to the my floor which I was glad that I was on the 27th floor and there was plenty of time to give this guy a blow job.

I turned the lights down and lead him to my king size quickly pinned him down and took off his shirt and pants. Leaving him in just his boxers. He then put his hands to the top of my dress and slide them down my sides slowly until he got to the bottom and then peeled off my dress. Which of course I wasn't wearing a bra so I was just in my panties.

I wish I could see him but I always had sex in the dark so that the guy couldn't tell the media about it or make a sextape.

But anyway I stripped off his boxer and took off my panties. I then straddled his chest. I leaned down slowly to his ear. Ieaned so far down that my naked chest was touching his.

"Do you want it?" I whispered seductively.

"Yes" he half whispered and half moaned. I then nibbled on his ear which caused him to grow even more under neither me.

Then faster then I could think I was under him. So he liked to be in . I should get his number. Usually the guys let me be on top the only one that didn't waqs Edward.

The guy then lower his weight toward me and I quickly spread my legs to let him in.

He then pushed himself into me with such force that I gasped. He was bigger than he was in the elevator and it was so much pain and pleasure. I immediantly moaned.

He then continued to thrust harde and deeper than I thought possible. And our moans got louder with each thrust. Now I'm really glad that I had my own floor. I could tell that I was almost to my climax so I wrapped my arms and legs around him and met each thrust.

We orgasmed at the same time. I never felt so alive. Usually each of my guys were the same but this was different. Familiar but edgy and mysterious.

"Oh no. I have to go." The guy called and left. He probably had a friend waiting. Lucky. But I didn't say anything I was to high from the activity.

"Bella?" I recognized that voice. It was Jacob. The guy must have let him on after he got off. I never had sex with Jake now that I think about it but I wanted to cuddle damn it!

"Ohhh Jakey." I called seductively.

Edward pov

"Edward!" I turned to see Angela run toward me.

"Edward have you seen Bella?" Angela asked frantically. She always worried about Bella.

"No I think she might be in her room though." I answered. I could think straight I was in a daze.

"Well tell her that I left." Angela sighed.

I mindlessly waved to her. I was still thinking of the beautiful brunette I was just with. She was beautiful but I never got her name and I can't remember what she looked like. I only remember the feel.

Oh well I guess I'll always have the memory of the blow job in the elevator...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Dun dun dun...**

**And so the plot thickens. **

**And questions rise**

**Will Bella and Edward even find out it was each other?**

**Will Bella have sex with jacob?**

**Will Tanya and Angela find out?**

Did they use protection?

Will these quetions ever end?

Will You please review?

Find out next chapter! Or will you?


	3. Waking up in Vegasnot really

AN UPDATE! FINALLY! Sorry but I had to figure out where to go with the story. And I've been super busy lately. So...here ya go!

I don't own anything!

CHapter 3

Bella POV

Oh. My. GOD! Was my head throbbing! I now fully understood the meaning of the term "hammered" because it felt as if i was hit with one! Oh well. At least I can sleep since it's Sunday.

I turned in my bed and immediantly froze.

I wasn't alone.

I couldn't see the person's face. I could only tell that they were tall, muscular, and man. Maybe native American.....

OH SNAP JACOB!

"JACOB GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" I shouted. He jumped and landed on the looked up at me and gave me a pervy smile.

"I said get the hell out!!!! I'm calling security!!" I screamed once more. The dumbass finally got the message and left. Thank god!

As soon as he was gone I put my head into my hands. What happened last night?

Ok Bella get youself together just see what you remember and put the pieces together.

Ok I remeber going to a party with Ang for some chicks birthday and then I went to the dancefloor after a ton of shots and I met.....

that guy? All I remember was that he was tall brunnette and beautiful. Damn it! That doesn't help!

I then looked down at myself. Under the blanket I was completely naked.

Did I sleep with Jake? Even when we were dating and I got drunk I would always go find another guy behind Jacob's back and then remeber why I don't want to be with him and dump him.

And about that. Your probably wondering why I'm not in a relationship. why i'm always with a different guy and why I never give Edward a shot. Right?

Well the truth is that I like the sex because I feel loved. Sure my dad loves me but he was always mopey about mom and trying to preocupy himself with someone new. But they never worked. And the relationship thing? I don't want a true relationship because i'm afraid to lose them just like my dad lost my mom.

Hence how I am the way I am.

Anyway back to the matter at hand! I know deep down that I truly didn't sleep with Jacob! It's just a matter of fact!

Plus even though I was naked when Jake got out he was fully clothed. And in that one episode of _Degrassi_ (yes I watch that) when Peter was fully clothed and Darcy was naked they didn't sleep together she was.....raped.

Ok there's no way in hell I was raped. I've known our bartender for years. She's practically like my mom. Except she lets me get completely wasted and doesn't care but anyway. She personally does my drinks and doesn't let anyone touch them. AT ALL.

Ok I think i'll try to figure this out when my temples aren't throbbing.

I put the cover over my head and went back to sleep.

Edward POV

I am so glad that my migraine medicine also prevents hang overs. Maybe I should try giving them to Bella? She's always complaining about her's.

As my thoughts ran through my head,of Bella once again, I took my covers off and heade to the kitchen of my apartment. It was a nice place. A tad on the small side but hey only one person was there. I got this place when I was 17 and arguing with my parents a lot. Bella helped me pay for it since I hadn't gotten a job yet. And no I didn't go to her begging to pay. We were talking one day and I said that my parents werer going to let me get my own apartment and she immediantly offered to help pay until I got a job.

The apartment is extremely close to the hotel. A feature both Bella and I wanted. And luckily I got my job at the art gallery. Which I left last year when I was done with college. Now I was at a music production company. Anyway.

As I gazed out the window at the hotel,yes you could see it out my window, I thought of how Bella was. Angela and I hadn't seen her since...some point in the party.

Oh well we'd all see each other tomorrow. Everytime Ang got back from a trip we would go party, chill for a day, then go to a restaurant the next.

I heard my phone buzzing on my dresser. It was Angela.

"Hey Ang." I said.

"Hey Eddie! So where are we meeting tomorrow?" She asked. I groaned. I hated being called Eddie and she knew that. She started laughing on the other line.

"I don't know. It's Bella's pick so I'll call her and call you back in a bit."

"Thanks Eddie!" SHe said real quick.

"ANG-" the phone went dead "ela"

Angela POV

When the hell is Ben going to call!

Author's note

So what'd you guys think?

love it?

hate it?

Tell me what ya think! REVIEW!!!


	4. Hello

Here's chapter 4 of ONT ENJOY! And sorry if the last chapter was confusing but ur in the characters heads and Bella and Edward were hungover so of course it would be confusing.

I don't own anything.

Bella POV

It was Sunday. Which meant lunch with Angela. We always did this. Go out Friday night and party then get back together Sunday to catch up. Plus that gave me all of Saturday to sober up.

I put on a white tee shirt with a black vest over it and skinny jeans with black flats. I checked my hair and make up and walked out the door.

I got into the waiting car and it droped me off at the little chinese restaurant in uptown Seattle that Ang and I just adored.

I pushed through the door and saw Angela in our usual booth in all her sun dress glory. She always wore those on Sunday's. This one was purple.

"Hey Angela!" I said as I walked toward her. She got up when she saw me and hugged me.

"Hey Bella." She said back.

We ordered our usual and ate while having a little small talk. Angela told me all about her latest tour. She went anywhere you could think of going in Europe. Since she had to go to England she finally got to meet Ben's family. And to say that they liked her would be the understatment of the century. They were more than willing to let her be a part of their family and even offered to help pay and plan for the wedding. Even though Angela wanted to wait a while before even thinking about a wedding.

"I really want to be done with touring ya know?" Angela said taking in a mouthful of rice. "I love Ben and all but I want to take off for 2 years after we're married to even think about a tour and I can't do that right now."

Angela loved her job and everyone knew it'd be awhile until she stopped for that long.

"And don't even get me started on if I got pregnant while I'm stil at the peak of my career." She continued.

That's one thing about Ang you could love or hate. She always thought ahead. Me? I could barely think past the next week or so.

"Enough about me. What have you done while I was gone? Any big planning gigs?" She asked.

"Actually yeah I was hired by Britney Spears to plan her wedding." I said simply.

"You planned Britney Spears' wedding!"

"It's not that big of a deal. She got divorced like 2 months later." I informed.

"Oh." Was all she said before we ate a little in silence.

It was comfortable until Angela brought **it** up.

"So anything going on between you and Edward yet?" She asked. Angela definitely likes the idea of Edward and I hooking up. She's been hoping we would since sophmore year of high school.

"No Angela nothing's going on." I sighed. We usually had this argument once a month or so.

"Oh come on Bella! You've known the guy for nearly 16 years! He's deeply in love with you and he's like the only guy who isn't trying to get your money! Unlike that Jacob kid you keep going back to." Angela ranted. She's told me this a million times and I could probably resight it for you.

"I know Ang! I just don't want to ruin our friendship in case it doesn't work out. And you know that I've said since 6th grade that if I didn't meet anyone by the time I was 22 I would give Edward a shot." I retaliated. A smile spread across her face.

"And your 22nd birthday is in 3 months." She smirked at me as I grimaced. Don't get me wrong. Edward's a great guy and we probably would work out. But the thought of being tied down this young scares me. I'm only 21! Soon to be 22! I just wanted to test the waters a bit before I took the plunge.

"Fine Angela. Right after my birthday I'll arrange something with Edward and then you can gloat all you want." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Angela smiled and leaned back in her chair. She is also the only other person to know what Edward and I did after prom. Which is another point she would bring up often during her "You two were made for each other" speeches. I quickly wanted to change the subject.

'So when is Ben coming down to visit?" I asked knowing it would preocupy her mind for a little while.

"He should be down next weekend. So I hope that means Friday so that you and Edward can both meet him." Angela said.

Oh yeah I should mention that Edward is leaving next Sunday. He's the manager of one of the bands that work at the music company he works at and they're leaving for a European tour Sunday evening for about two months. Ben is going back to London a week before Edward would be back and then Angela is leaving 2 days after my birthday for a six week magazine project in Africa.

And yes life is always this hectic and confusing. And what does Bella get to do? Well I have to stay here in Seattle while my friends are seeing the world. Like always.

I wonder if I could ever go on trips like Edward and Angela do? I've always wanted to but I'm not sure if I could leave the hotel for that long. I'm practically in charge of it since my dad usually had to work with the hotels we had in other countries. Just so you know we have 5 hotels in different countries. One in Japan, France,Spain, Greece, and China. Though dad only picked these spots because he knows and trust people that live in those areas.

Angela broke me out of my thoughts. Man I've been day dreaming a lot.

"Oh my gosh! I just thought of something!" Angela gasped as her eyes widen.

"What?" I was really confused.

"When Ben and I get married we can't live in different countries! What if he wants me to move to England! I can't move to England! I have my family and you and Edward and my job here!" Angela ranted. She looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Angela!" I stopped here before she passed out. I definitely didn't want to go through that again.

"How bout you worry about that when you actually start planning the wedding?" I suggested. She relaxed almost instantly.

"You're right Bella. I need to slow down a little." She sighed. I nodded and Angela looked at her phone to see the time.

"Oh shoot I have to go call Ben soon. I hate time zones." She said getting out of the booth. I quickly followed and put the right amount of money on the table for the check and tip.

We got in Angela's car and she drove down the road. We said our goodbyes as she dropped me off at the hotel. I sighed as she pulled away. It stil amazed me that Angela, Edward, and I were all stil friends after all these years. I hated seeing them go knowing that they would have to leave for something eventually. Angela left the most. But whenever Edward had to it was usually longer than Ang's trips. I was glad they would both be here for a week and that Angela would be with me while Edward was gone.

The ding of the elevator interupted my thoughts as I stepped out into my room.

I layed on my bed and snuggled into my sheets and pillows hoping that things would just be normal for a while.

And that hopefully I didn't just jinx it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hope you liked it. And hopefully my internet is working so that I can get this up before I leave. Cuz I'm leaving next week to go camping. And in the next chapter Benny Boy comes to town! (tht's what I call my neighbor who's also named ben)

love it?

hate it?

REVIEW IT!


	5. All The Small Things

CHAPTER 5!

Okay here is where Ben will come in (he probably won't be that big of a character he'll probably just pop in and out every now and then) BUT before that Edward and Bella spend some QT (quality time) together. Hope you like it!

I don't own anything

Bella POV

Hmmmmmm...I love the smell of hazelnut coffee in the morning.

I put my feet up on the coffee table and leaned back on the sofa. I always did something with Edward before he left with his work. Today was just simply coffee at his house.

So here I was at 10 in the morning in Edward's living room.

"Here you go." Edward said as here turned into the room and handed me my cup.

"Thanks Ed-man." I replied before taking a sip. I giggled into my cup as he grimaced at the nickname. He sat down next to me and we sipped in silence for a few minutes.

"So how's life for you?" I asked setting my cup down and turning to him.

"Sadly the same." Edward sighed. Even though Edward, Angela, and I were only 21 or 22 Edward wanted nothing more than to settle down and have a peaceful life. I thought he was crazy. Angela and I both thought that having a family before 27 was young. We both said in Junior High that we wouldn't get married til 30! But Edward wasn't us. He wanted to do it the old "traditional way". It was the way his parents raised him. He probably wanted to do this since he didn't listen to their "no sex before marriage" beliefs. Yeah let's just say I had a hard time facing Carlisle and Esme for a few weeks after prom since I'd completely went against their wishes.

"Don't worry Edward, you'll find her soon." I reassured with a smile. When he returned a sad smile a small pain went into my stomach knowing that Edward would never find anyone to be with for a long time while I was stil around.

"Thanks." He muttered. He turned to me to try and change the subject.

"So how's the hotel?" He asked.

"As busy and overflowing as it usual. Last week we had to throw this stuck up newlyweds because they wanted the presidential suite." I said.

"The one right below your's?" I nodded. "Why were they thrown out?"

"Because that Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart chick were staying in it. And they were all 'well we just got married so we should get the best room'. So I just had Bill, that new security guard, escort them out." I explained.

"Aren't they the actors for that Twilight movie?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Though they didn't do justice to the book. The 3rd movie was the best." I said.

"You actually saw them?" He asked in surprise.

"Angela dared me!"

We both laughed for awhile about that. Visits with Edward were always fun. I hated to see him go. He had to leave first thing Sunday morning.

"Oh snap I gotta go." I said when I saw the clock. "Ang is getting Ben from the airport soon and I got to get ready for tonight."

I hugged Edward before making a dash to my car.

When I got home I quickly showered, blow dried my hair, and went back to my room to find something to wear. I decided on a simple black tank top and dark wash skinny jeans with black pumps.

Since we were just meeting Ben for the first time Angela wanted a simple dinner first. Then we'd go out to the bar. Edward and I both promised her to keep the drinking to a minimum for Ben's sake.

I couldn't wait to meet him. Angela always had problems with guys after high school.

During our Sophmore year she met Eric. He seemed really nice. He and Angela stayed together all through high school until her freshman year of college.

I'll always remember that day. Angela was always the strongest in our group helping everyone out and never complaining. And when I got that call of her sobbing and telling me that Eric cheated on her I was about ready to kill him. I raced over to her dorm and stayed with her for the night. She revealed to me that she and Eric had slept together shortly after graduation because she trusted him and thought he loved her. When she realized she didn't want to do it every chance they could he started acting weird. She said they'd have sex about once every two weeks and when she went to surprise him a day before his birthday she caught him in bed with Lauren Mallory a.k.a the school slut from our high school. I stil see red every time I think about it.

I sighed as I walked around my kitchen.

Thankfully Angela got over Eric about 2 months later and started to casually date whenever she was home. Which is why I couldn't wait to meet Ben. He sounded so perfect for her. Of course I'll have to analyze him tonight and do a few background checks before I completely approve. But anyway.

I sighed again as I heard Edward's car horn. We were riding together to the restaurant.

When I closed my door I started to prepare myself to meet the man who could take away my best friend of so many years.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay well I was going to put Ben in this chapter but I haven't updated in a while so I wanted to at least give you guys this.

It's just a filler to give you more background to everyone's lives.

Also I've been thinking of changing the plot to Bella only thinking she's pregnant but really isn't. What do you guys think?

Tell me about in your reviews!

Peace Love Empathy!

JstBreathe


	6. Because the Night

CHapter 6!Sorry for the wait. Been super busy with school, guys and other stories. And now you guys will actually get to meet Ben! lol Hope you like it!

I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Bella POV

As soon as I pushed open the doors I scanned the small cafe for Angela. I quickly spotted her with a cute dark haired guy that was actually a few inches shorter then her.

When Angela saw us she jumped up and over to us and dragged us to her table.

"Bella, Edward, this is Ben." Angela said with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on her face. Ben stood up, shook Edward's hand and then kissed mine.

"Ello there." Ben smiled in his English accent. And I'll admit I've been in love with accents since I dated the french foreign exchange student my freshmen year. Maybe I should move to Europe...

"Nice to meet you Ben " Edward said in his soothing voice while nudging me a bit. Ben seemed to relax a little and Edward must have noticed I was daydreaming. He seriously knows me to well.

"We've heard so much about you." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could. Ben smiled again and grabbed Angela's hand and led us all to the booth. I decided it was time to interrogate.

Edward and I had planned to play bad cop bad cop to make Ben squirm a little and see who he really was because sometimes Angela didn't have the best taste in men. I looked over and my eyes met Edward and gave him the look that ment 'NOW'. Let the games begin.

"So Ben...buddy..." Edward let out a little laugh and suddenly got serious."Ever been in jail?"

Ben looked stunned but quickly got his composure.

"What? Good God no!" He replied.

"Edward don't be so hard on the boy!" I scolded while trying to stifle a laugh. Ben gave me a thank you smile. Poor guy didn't know what was coming."Have you ever gotten anyone pregnant?"

"What? No!" He looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Done any drugs?" Edward shot.

"Not since I was like fifteen!"

"Cheated on a girl?" I fired.

"No! Never!"

"Taken _advantage _of a girl?" Edward raised an eyebrow. All color was gone from Ben's face.

" Okay guys enough!" Angela looked at us with her 'you better stop' look. Edward and I crossed our arms, smiled, and leaned back in our seats. We were glad our interrogation went well and that Ben seemed like a good guy...but we'd have to make sure after we got him drunk.

We ordered coffees and desserts while Ben regained the color in his face. I gave Edward a high five under the table.

I decided to start some small talk for Angela's sake.

"So Ben where in England are you from?

"Liverpool. It's central England." He sounded glad that the conversation was taking a much better turn.

"What do you do for a living?" Edward asked.

"I work for my family's company. It's a small but stable shipping company." Ben said getting a little red on his cheeks. So he didn't like the spot light...

"Small? Ben you don't have to be modest! It's the second largest shipping company in western England!" Angela gushed. I couldn't stop the smirk that came on my face. Angela loved to tell everyone how amazing her friends and family can be. Though luckily I taught her to keep quiet about me back in 6th grade.

"Angela tells me you run a business with your father, Bella, is that true?" I could see in Ang's eyes that she'd kept my secret.

"Why yes! I manage a small inn at my father's house. It's not very popular yet, just a few people here and there." I shrugged. I smiled when I took in Edward and Angela trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Well you've got to start somewhere." Ben smiled reassuringly. He was very sweet I'll give him that.

We finished at the cafe and left for the bar. It was 8:12 pm on a Friday night. The place would be packed in a few hours since we decided to go to our favorite place called Seth's.

We all got on the bar stools and ordered our first round when Ben decided to take the lead with the conversation.

"So Edward, how long have you and Bella been together?" As soon as this left his mouth I saw Angela hit herself in the forehead. I look over at Edward and saw the look in his eyes that said 'just go with it'.

"Oh, quite a while actually. My BellaBear has my heart, you'll probably hear how much she loves me tonight." Edward waggled his eyebrows at Ben. He looked slightly taken aback. I knew this _had _to be one of those nights where I pretended to be with Edward. What could I say fucking with Ben was just too much fun.

"Oh yeah it's a good thing he warned you now. I'll make sure to keep it tame." I winked at Ben. To complete the act Edward crushed his lips to mine and quickly darted his tongue into my mouth. I opened and fought his tongue with mine. My hands instinctively went into his hair and his hand cupped my breast.

I could almost hear Angela rolling her eyes and I could tell that Ben was squirming around, uncomfortable with the situation.

I know this probably looks weird and gross but Edward and I actually did use each other for casual sex when we didn't have other people. Though this was very rare because I didn't want to take advantage of Edward so usually I'd only sleep with him if I hadn't benn laid in over a month. Anyway.

I was really enjoying, and being turned on by, the kiss when someone loudly cleared their throat causing us to break apart. It was Jacob,who worked as a bartender here, glaring at us.

Edward grabbed me into his lap and leaned into the bar;

"Hey mister, she's my sister." Edward did a pelvic thrust into me as he said this which made me giggled and Jacob to scrunch up his nose and walk away. We couldn't hold in our laughter.

"Blimey, what's so funny?" Ben looked around at us like we were crazy.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I said as innocently as I could.

A few hours passed and after Ben was considerably wasted Angela decided to take him home. Edward and I left shortly after.

"Well dare I say it but he actually seems like a nice guy." Edward said as we walked through his front door.

"Unfortunately I think you're right." I pouted right behind him.

"Oh yes it's so terrible that our best friend actually found someone that loves her." Edward was throwing sarcasm at me knowing I was being a bit bitchy.

"I know I know" I sighed. I walked over to the couch and plopped down. Edward sat right next to me.

"Feel like some wine?" He half smiled at me.

"Laced with a little something stronger?" I smiled sweetly.

"Fine." Edward got up "but if you get super drunk you're staying here got it?"

"Yeah yeah." I said nonchallantly. I gazed mindlessly at the pictures on the wall of memories of Edward's life. I had to smile of the group photo of Ang, Edward, and I outside of Angela's parents house before prom. I got ready at her house with her and Edward picked us up before we got Angela's date. Her mom insisted on a picture of us since we'd been friends ever since kindergarden. Things were a lot more simple back then...

"My lady." Edward said in his best Ben accent and handed me my wine glass. I could smell the wine and vodka mixed together and smiled.

"Thanks." He also sat the bottles of each so we could keep mixing.

"What about your rule of not drinking before going on a trip?" I raised on eyebrow.

"There are exceptions to every rule." He threw back. I sighed and took a nice long sip of my drink.

After a bit of drinking and talking Edward and I were definitely not at our best. In the same minute I somehow couldn't find the bathroom and fell in a closet. So yeah it was one of those nights.

"I swear if I don't meet anyone by the time I'm like 35 I'm sooo switching teams." I slurred.

"Or sooner, you have no idea what you're missing. Soft lips, great asses, and who doesn't love boobs?" Edward agreed with me.

"Though if I start to miss dick can we stil bang?" What can I say after a bottle of vodka my filter and sense of self is out the window.

"Hell yes!" Edward raised his glass to me and I clinked it.

"Eddie you're such a great fuck buddy I love it." I also can't keep my mouth shut.

"I'll show you a great fuck buddy Bells." Before I knew it Edward jumped on top of me and we fell off the couch and onto the floor. I knew Edward was just messing around.

We started laughing hysterically and then I remembered...I was stil on top of him.

Realization hit him to and we both stared at each other. My breath came heavier and I could feel him twitch under me.

I knew I should have gotten up.

I knew I should have left.

I knew I should have told him I wanted to go to bed.

But I didn't.

Before I knew it with mouth was on his in a lust and passion filled kiss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yes yes I AM that evil. Love the reviews! Tell me what you think should happen next!**

**Should Bella and Edward...**

**break apart and go to bed?**

**pretend like it didn't happen?**

**sleep together and not think anything of it?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Love always**

**JstBreathe**


End file.
